


the superior vision

by royalflush (kadotoriku)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Extremis (Marvel), Foggy Nelson (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/royalflush
Summary: Without any consent or prior given permission, Stark gives Daredevil his sight back. Though it initially angers him, the change gives Matt second thoughts on rebellion and cracks down on his resolve to stop the Superior Iron Man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	the superior vision

**Author's Note:**

> I belatedly realized that this can fill my [Compelling voice] square for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card since the compelling voice here is Superior!Tony and his offer of sight.
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with the Superior Iron Man comics, long story short, Stark is evil and invents the Extremis 3.0 app that makes people perfect if they pay a fee everyday or kiss up to him. In #3, Tony tries to persuade Daredevil into raising a white flag by giving Matt his sight back. ~~Why aren't there more SIM!fics ughhh~~
> 
> This piece is unedited, but I hope you enjoy reading nonetheless!

"... _And you can enjoy riding your high horse through your dark,_ **_dark_** _world_."

Matt can only look, watch, _stare_ at the sound of Stark's repulsors charging up with a high-pitched noise. He blinks rapidly, mind still swimming at his overwhelming surroundings.

"Wait—!"

Stark flies away before Matt could reach him. The smell of liquid metal goes far away far too quickly and Matt is left stumbling towards the open window. His eyes burn at the bright lights and he tries to shield them with one gloved hand.

The city... the city is _breathtaking_.

Radiant sunlight peaks through the fluffy white clouds, reminding Matt of cotton balls or the sweet cotton candy his father used to buy him so very long ago. His eyes dart around for the source of happy chirping, and he's drawn to the flock of white birds flying away from where he is. Everything is bathed in a warm hues in a way that makes Matt's insides feel fuzzy.

"My _God_ ," he says, voice cracking. There are times when he wishes he never lost his sight to a chemical accident—that he was a tad bit more self-preservative, ignorant, or selfish as to not try to save a stranger. He's had crises where he'd lay in bed and contemplate another world where he isn't blind, or a time when lost senses can be restored.

And that time... that time seems to be _now_.

Stark's offer repeats in his head like a broken record player. _The possibility of permanently having his sight back..._ If Matt bends to Stark's will, lets himself be selfish just this _one time_ , he could experience a world he's lost when he was a kid.

Would it be—would it be selfish for him to accept? To throw the people of San Francisco under the bus just to be able to _see_?

He tries to think back to Stark's speech. Shutting his eyes to adjust to the added stimulus his brain needs to process, a chasm opens in Matt's chest. Torn between submitting and rebelling, what's so wrong about choosing to keep his head down? And live a happy life?

He clutches his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. _This..._ _This is..._ No. Matt can—he can think about it later. _Stark said that it isn't permanent_. Matt should—Matt shouldn't let this opportunity waste. He bites his lip and turns away from the window. Light still bleeds through his eyelids with a soft red outline.

Reaching for his phone, Matt's trembling right hand threatens to drop it as he runs his thumbs on the number keys. He turns on the phone and opens his eyes, still half-submerged in disbelief that _this_ is the world he's been interpreting as one of vague fiery shapes in darkness.

"Call _—_ " Matt cuts himself off.

Shutting his mouth, he manually navigates to through the phone's apps. His wet eyes greedily take in the text showing on the small digital screen. Then, he dials a memorized number.

Foggy picks up on the first ring.

" _Matt?_ " 

He exhales deeply. "Hi... Can we meet?"


End file.
